Fanon Yo Mama Jokes
Yo Mama is a series of animated YouTube shorts directed and written by Zack James and Alex Negrete. It stars Brock Baker as Brody Foxx, an ultra-macho male who tells practically every Your Mom joke in existence. Jokes Yo Mama So Fat ''Peter Griffin'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Mikey Bolts as Peter Griffin Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so fat she made Peter Griffin to go on a diet. We see Peter drinking beer at The Drunken Clam with Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland. * ''Man, You're Fat'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx and Johnny Bravo Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so fat not even Johnny Bravo wants her. Yo Mama So Skinny Yo Mama So Strong Yo Mama So Ugly ''Rabbit Season'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Brian Hull as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so ugly Bugs and Daffy stopped arguing about hunting season. It shows the forest as Bugs and Daffy are arguing as usual while Elmer watches. *'Bugs:' Duck season! *'Daffy:' Rabbit season! *'Bugs:' Duck season! *'Daffy:' Rabbit season! The mom comes as they look at her disgusted. *'Bugs and Daffy:' Ugh! Ugly mama season! She's confused as Elmer points his shotgun. *'Elmer:' Say wouw pwayews, ugly mama! He does his famous laugh as the video ends. ''The Ghost'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Anna Brisbin as Claire the Ghost * as Eric McEdderson Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so ugly she's the real reason Claire died. We see Claire in her house and with the family. She sighs. Then, the ugly mom shows up as Claire and her family die of heart attacks. It then cuts to Claire as a ghost with Eric. *'Eric:' So, that's how you died? Claire nods. *'Claire:' (translated) She was so damn ugly! *'Eric:' ...Oh. ''Lonely One Out'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Malinda Kathleen Reese as Pinkie Pie Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so ugly not even Pinkie Pie wants to be her friend! We see Pinkie Pie closing the bakery in fear as she puts a sign saying "Closed Permanently". She then sighs. *'Pinkie:' I hope she doesn't come! I'm so afraid! She shakes in fear as figure appears behind her. *'Pinkie:' (in fear, sweating) Is she behind me, isn't she? The ugly mama approaches her with a creepy smile as she screams, ending the video. ''TBD'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Anna Brisbin as Dexter *Malinda Kathleen Reese as Dee Dee Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so ugly that Dexter decided to use her to scare off Dee Dee whenever she tries to enter his laboratory! Yo Mama So Hot ''Heart Grew Thirty Times'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Brian Hull as the Grinch Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so hot she made the Grinch's heart grew thirty times. We see the Grinch stealing money. ''TBD'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *TBD as Frosty the Snowman Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so hot when Frosty saw her, he melted instantly! * Yo Mama So Stupid ''Stupid Magic'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Madison Brunoehler as Star Butterfly Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so stupid not even Star Butterfly could make her smarter. We see Star and Marco researching about TBD. ''Billy'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Hull, EpicLloyd, Zach Sherwin, Mikey Bolts, Daneboe or TBD as Billy * Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so stupid... Even Billy thinks she's stupid! ''Total Drama Soap Opera'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Zach Sherwin as Chris McLean * as Chef Hatchett Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so stupid she thought Total Drama was a dramatic soap opera. We see Chris and Hatchett directing a scene where Gwen and Courtney TBD. * ''The Money Pool'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Brian Hull as Scrooge McDuck Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so stupid she thought Scrooge McDuck's money bin was an actual pool. We see Scrooge getting ready for his usual swim as he notices that the stupid mom entered his bin. *'Scrooge:' Egad! What are you doing in my money bin? * ''Alexis Doll'' Voice Cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *TBD as Alexis Doll Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so stupid, that she thought Alexis Doll from Collin the Speedy Boy... Was an actual doll! Yo Mama So Short ''Fairies! Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx and Denzel Crocker *Anna Brisbin as Timmy Turner *Peter Shukoff as Cosmo Cosma *Madison Brunoehler as Wanda Cosma Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so short Denzel Crocker thought she was a fairy. We see the short mom walking by. Crocker is then shown. *'Crocker:' What is that? He looks closer. *'Crocker:' It can't be, it's a (freaking out) fairy godparent! Yo Mama So Tall Yo Mama So Hairy ''Cryptid Chaos Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx * as Bigfoot *Mark Fischbach as Alien *Anna Brisbin as Nessie the Loch Ness Monster Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so hairy the Cryptids thought she was a Cryptid. We see Bigfoot, Alien and Nessie walking by while whistling. Suddenly, they see hairy mama. ''A Strongarm Problem'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx *Mikey Bolts as Spyro the Dragon *TBD as Sparx the Dragonfly ''D'Jon?! *'Brody:' (VO) You mama so hairy when Mohamed, Said, and Samari saw her, they thought she was D'Jon! Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so hairy Spyro thought she was a Strongarm. We see Spyro and Sparx heading to TBD. Yo Mama So Old Yo Mama So Poor ''Feed the Bears Voice cast *Brock Baker as Brody Foxx and Yogi Bear *Brian Hull as Boo-Boo Bear Transcript *'Brody:' (VO) Yo mama so poor she has to steal food from the bears! We see the Jellystone Park as Yogi and Boo-Boo are fishing. *'Yogi:' Hey Boo-Boo, let's hurry up before she comes! *'Boo-Boo:' Who is it, Yogi? Then, the poor mom shows up. Yo Mama So Rich Yo Mama So American Yo Mama So Strict Yo Mama So Slimy Yo Mama So Smart Yo Daddy So Bald Yo Daddy So Hairy In Soviet Russia ''Russian Love'' Voice cast *Brock Baker as Boris *Brian Hull as Sonic the Hedgehog *Malinda Kathleen Reese as Amy Rose *Anna Brisbin as Princess Sally Acorn Transcript *'Boris:' (VO) In America, Amy Rose chases Sonic the Hedgehog. We see the Green Hill Zone as Amy is after Sonic once more. *'Sonic:' Gaah! Help! *'Amy:' Marry me! *'Sonic:' We're too young to marry! Sally watches as she laughs hysterically. *'Sally:' That's my boyfriend! *'Boris:' (VO) In Soviet Russia, Sonic chases Amy. We see the Green Hill Zone once more as Amy is running in panic from Sonic this time. He laughs maniacally. *'Amy:' Leave me alone! *'Sonic:' Just a hug! Please?! *'Amy:' Stay away, you creep! Sally observes it as she laughs once more. *'Sally:' That's my boyfriend! The video ends. Trivia